


May your New Year’s Dreams Come True

by Dream_wia_dream



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-19
Updated: 2011-04-19
Packaged: 2017-10-18 09:48:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/187602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dream_wia_dream/pseuds/Dream_wia_dream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Explorations in the woods can lead to unexpected benefits.<br/>Christmas Smut, mixed with a bit of humor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	May your New Year’s Dreams Come True

**Author's Note:**

> Written for plotbunniofdoom in the 2007 bestmates_xmas Fest on Live Journal.

"Hurri," Ron mumbled. He shook his head. No, that was wrong. He looked at the back of the mess head of black hair in front of him and tried again. "Harry, how did we end up here and where are my trow - trousers?"

Harry turned back toward him making a shushing motion, and whispered, "Ron – quiet. The Nargles will hear you."

"Nargs?" Ron shouted, spinning around so quickly he dropped the bottle he’d been clutching. "Wha’s that?"

"Live in Christmas Greenery. Make you loopy," Harry muttered "Now, shush…I’m trying to…wait, why are we here, again? And where are your trousers?"

"That’s what I was trying to ask you before I was so rudely shushed." Ron pouted. "I’m beginning to think you didn’t want me out of them at all."

"What?" Harry whirled, "When did…how did…"

Ron wandered off the path, stumbling toward a snow-covered log. Reaching the seat, he brushed off the snowy dusting and slumped on the wood. Harry picked up the bottle of amber liquor Ron had left behind on the path. Perching next to Ron, he passed to bottle to his best mate.

"Cheers," Ron said, lifting the bottle to sip. Ron tipped further back trying to get at the liquid trapped in the bottle. The liquid was not cooperating. Ron finally tipped back so far, he ended up sprawled on his back in the snow.

"FUCK," Ron swore.

He decided he liked the sound echoing through the forest and swore again.

"Buggering twat whore of a syphilitic gnome,"

"Your mother was a hamster and your father smelt of elderberries.," Ron finished, grinning.

Ron laughed at Harry as his mate bent over to pull him upright.

"Next time you might want to actually uncork it, ya plonker." Harry snickered, taking the bottle of rum from the red-head. He removed the stopper and took a triumphant swallow. Passing the bottle back to his mate, he smirked, "Think you can handle that?"

Ron grinned toothily, opened the bottle and sipped the alcohol. "I knew I kept you 'round for a good reason, mate." Harry smiled warmly at him through the haze of a shared bottle of alcohol. Ron closed the bottle once more, letting it drop to the snow.

In the same motion, he dropped his hand to Harry's knee. Harry smiled blearily back at him as Ron moved closer.

"'M cold," Ron muttered, pressing against Harry's side. "And you're warm. Very nice and warm," Ron continued, slowly stroking his thumb along the inside of Harry's kneecap. Ron was happy here; cuddled against the heat.

"My nose's cold, too," Ron murmured, pressing his face against Harry's neck. Ron vaguely thought there was something he shouldn't be doing. Or something he meant to do. Ron gave up on linear thinking and settled for rubbing his forehead along Harry's hairline. The messy strands tickled his nose, making him giggle.

Not giggle. That wasn't manly. Don't want Harry to think me unmanly. Masculinity. Need to prove my masculinity.

"Hey, baby," Ron purred.

Fuck. That was not manly at all. What was he doing?

Ron took his hand off Harry's knee.

There, that's a good start.

Then slid it around to grasp Harry's hip.

Bugger. Didn't mean to do that. Maybe if I just stay very still.

"Ron?" Harry's voice queried.

Damn.

Harry laughed, poking Ron in the side. "Ron. Pay attention to me. I'm trying to talk to you."

"Nope. Cold," Ron answered.

"Oh and is that why you're….buggering FUCK your fingers are cold," Harry yelped.

"Sorry," Ron rumbled.

"Ron. Wha's happening? Are you LICKING me?" Harry laughed again, trying to pull Ron's face from his shoulder.

"S'rry. Just. Just trying to…wet my lips?" Yeah, Harry would believe that. "I think I need more rum."

Ron moved away from Harry's side without releasing his waist.

"I think we both need more rum. And dry pants." Harry stood, pulling Ron up again. Tugging too hard, the pair over-balanced, ending up sprawled in the snow.

"Warm," Ron repeated, curling his arms around Harry's shoulders beneath him.

"Cold," Harry contradicted, shifting his hips trying to disengage the redhead.

Both men scrambled to stand. They stared at each other for several long minutes until Ron pointed to the mistletoe in the tree above them. Jumpingto catch the lowest branch, Ron pulled himself up unsteadily. With the branch creaking under his weight, Ron stretched, snagging part of the ball of mistletoe clinging to the tree's upper branches.

Ron jumped back to the ground, "Got it. We can bloody well go back in now," he said.

The pair walked back in silence, Ron steadfastly refusing to even glance in Harry's direction.

~*~*~

By the time Harry and Ron returned to The Burrow half an hour later, the house was empty. Harry deposited the gathered greenery on the kitchen table as Ron stamped his feet in front of the fire, trying to regain some bit of circulation.

A note written in scrolling gold letters floated in the air:

> “Boys,
> 
> “Ginny and I have gone to pick up some last minute things.
> 
> “There’s mulled wine warming on the stove. Have a cup to warm up. You were out in that cold snow entirely too long. But only ONE cup, Ronald. I do not want a repeat of last year.
> 
> “When you’re warm again, make yourselves useful and peel some vegetables for me. The stack on the washboard should be enough.
> 
> “Mum”

“Last year?” Harry chuckled, “Where was I and what…”

“Don’t ask. I was naked and there was trauma that will last the rest of my life.” Ron grinned, as he jumped up to sit on the counter next to the mound of unpeeled potatoes.

Harry moved to the counter, reaching across Ron to grab a paring knife. As Harry's fingers brushed Ron's thigh, an electric shock passed between them. Ron's hand shot forward, grasping Harry's wrist lightly as he tried to move away.

"Don't," Ron whispered.

"Don'…" Harry's voice cracked. "Don't what, Ron?"

"Don't leave," Ron whispered, pulling Harry to stand in the vee of his legs. Harry looked away, refusing to meet Ron's gaze. Ron curled the fingers of his free hand around Harry's neck, staring at the flesh he'd been using to warm his nose in the snow earlier.

"Please," Ron sighed.

"Please," Ron repeated with more emphasis.

"Ron," Harry answered, turning his face into the palm that now cupped his cheek.

Ron stroked Harry's cheek softly, afraid that any pressure would shatter the moment. Ron could feel Harry's warm breath against his fingers, the moist air pooling in the empty spaces. Ron shuddered at the intimate feeling in such a sensitive place.

Leaning forward, Ron breathed out "Please" a final time.

Harry nodded, needing no clarification for what was being asked.

Ron brushed his lips against Harry's cheek, pulling back as another shock passed between them. Harry moaned softly at the feeling, turning toward Ron to chase his retreating mouth.

"Please," Harry moaned, leaning forward to rest his lips softly against Ron's. Neither moved for several long moments. Tension keeping the pair rigid against each other, unable to do anything more than share breath with a press of mouths.

Releasing Harry's wrist, Ron slid both hands up to catch Harry's face. Harry slowly slid his hands along Ron's back, settling on the redhead's hips as he moved to the edge of the counter.

The slight touch of lips deepened as Ron stroked his thumbs along Harry's cheekbones. In that next instant, the pair were truly kissing - shifting, tasting and nibbling at each other's mouths. Harry's tiny moan of enjoyment stuck in his throat. Ron's murmured encouragements fell against Harry's lips.

Harry opened his mouth around the warm puff of air, moaning loudly as Ron's tongue darted out to taste his lips. Ron sucked Harry's bottom lip, pressing it between his teeth softly before soothing the bite with another swipe.

Ron's fingers slid down to play along the bottom edge of Harry's jumper, still damp from the snow. As Harry wriggled happily, Ron trailed his fingers just inside Harry's waistband.

"More," Harry breathed out against Ron's mouth. "I want some more."

The wanton words stoked Ron's passion. Pulling Harry forward until their bodies were pressed together, Ron wrapped his long legs around Harry's hips. Biting, tasting, crushing mouths. Kneading, pressing hands. Bodies so intent on coming together, they missed the sound of the kitchen Floo activating.

"Hello family, the Christmas festivities can beg---aw, damn, not near the food!" Bill yelled, covering his eyes as he stumbled into the room. Fleur followed closely with the baby in tow.

"'Ello boys," Fleur drawled, smiling at the pair still wrapped around each other in stunned inaction at the sudden intrusion. "Eet's cold out, no? But eet looks like you were getting nicely warm. We should leave them to eet, Bill. Help me with these gifts."

Bill turned to say something to the pair, instead shaking his head through the peals of laughter accompanying him out of the kitchen. "You were right…" they heard Bill's voice trail off as he and Fleur stepped into the living room.

"Are we…" Ron started at the same time Harry muttered "Don't stop."

Pulling Ron close to his body, Harry wrapped his arms even more tightly around the taller man and Apparated them straight up to the room they were sharing.

"Harry?" Ron queried, stumbling as he dropped to his feet when the Apparation dropped him from counter height to his bedroom floor. He faltered, still tangled around Harry and brought the slighter man down on top of him.

"Thought we should talk or something," Harry said, pressing his mouth against the warm skin of Ron's exposed throat. "You know, before everyone comes traipsing back… expecting me to pay attention to anything but this brilliant stripe of skin here under your ear."

"This is how you talk?" Ron chuckled. "I certainly ah-appreciate the way you use your mouth. But if you want me to be able to – fuck, Harry." Ron bit off a moan as Harry latched onto his neck.

"Not now, honey – the family's downstairs," Harry chuckled, removing his mouth from Ron's neck where a purpling bite mark was now blooming. With a final lick, Harry slid sideways off Ron, but stayed pressed along the redhead's side.

"So…" Ron started, before realizing he had no idea what he wanted to say.

"So." Harry smiled, watching Ron try to form a coherent sentence.

"This…I mean, how did…are you…?" Ron gave up with a huff of breath.

"I think it's pretty simple, Ron." Harry laughed. "You just…when you pulled…I meant to say…OK, damn, this is harder than it looks."

The pair collapsed into raucous laughter that left Harry with tears in his eyes and Ron grasping his sides. As they settled down, Harry pulled an arm around Ron's waist, pillowing his head on Ron's shoulder. Ron slipped his arm around Harry's back to pull him close.

"This seems to be easy enough," Ron murmured, pressing a kiss into the messy black hair. Harry sighed a happy agreement, rubbing his face against Ron's chest like a contented cat.

"Of course it's easy. It's us. You already know there's no one in the world who loves you like I do, right?" Harry said, pressing a delighted kiss against every part of Ron he came into contact with.

"Yeah," Ron breathed, "and there's no one loves you as much as me. So, this should be simple."

"Define simple," Harry groaned, rolling away from Ron as he imagined the Weasley family reaction.

"Well, let's see – Bill and Fleur apparently had a wager on us. I've been pestering Charlie for tips on pulling blokes." Ron laughed at Harry's indignant snort. "Only you, Harry – you're the bloke I've been trying to figure out how to pull."

"But what about Ginny? What about your PARENTS?" Harry groaned, burying his face in his hands.

"You still got a thing for my sister, Potter?" Ron joked, poking Harry in the side.

"Oh, Godric, NO!" Harry shouted, trying to escape Ron's fingers.

"Relax, Harry – if you'd let me finish…Ginny's been listening to me natter on about you for weeks. And my parents are thrilled. Mum thinks this means if I date you, then you'll really be a part of the family. And my dad…well, he'll just be happy if he doesn't have to talk to me about gay sex ever again. I don't know why he figured he needed to give me ‘The Talk’ a second time." Ron laughed. "Though I do wonder how he knew so much about…okay, not going to think about that ever again."

"So, basically every Weasley knows that you, what – want to get me into bed? Hell, Ron – I knew you all were very open, but this is just strange."

"Harry, you have to know that I don't want to just ‘get you into bed’. You must’ve noticed how cranky I've been lately. Well, my family's had a lot of experience with that, and they basically drag out any secret you try to keep within minutes," Ron said, "They're like bees. They can smell fear."

Harry sat up, folding his legs around each other, resting his elbows on his knees and running his fingers through his hair, making it stick out even more wildly. He looked at Ron, sprawled on the floor with his head propped on one hand. The picture of casualness in the face of the intense discussion.

"They just wanted to help us, Harry," Ron whispered, reaching toward Harry cautiously. "I thought this would be easier. After you announced you were a shirtlifter, too –"

"Ron, you know Hermione told you to stop using that term," Harry huffed.

"Yeah, well…I can call myself whatever I want. When Hermione finally admits that she's got this thing for Luna, she can scold me for calling them rug-munchers all she wants. That is…unless you…I mean…damn, there I go again," Ron stuttered.

"Unless I what?" Harry said gently, capturing Ron's questing hand between his own.

"Unless you've changed your mind. If you don't want to be…oh, hell…" Ron groaned. "I'm terrible at this shite. What I want to ask is just, do you think you could see us together. Like, Together together?"

"Aw, Ron – are you asking to court me?" Harry snickered. "Of course, you arse. I came out because of you. You made it all seem so easy to just live your 'Gay Life'. Like you didn't care what the rest of the world said or thought."

"That's because I don't care what the world thinks. There are only a few people that matter to me." Ron murmured, stroking his finger along the inside of Harry's wrist. "And you're at the top of that list. No matter what, yeah?"

"Kiss me again, ya daft sod." Harry grinned. "With a little feeling this time."

The pair laughed and sighed as they wrapped around each other. Trading kisses for nearly an hour until Molly Weasley's ear-splitting yowl drifted up the stairs, "They were doing WHAT on the potatoes?"

"I guess we'd better go down and face the family, Harry," Ron laughed, pulling away from Harry. He stood, pulling the smaller man to his feet and adjusting their skewed clothes.

"Together?" Ron asked as he twined their fingers together.

"Together," Harry answered with a glowing grin.

~*~*~

A week later, Ron was still grinning like a happy idiot whenever Harry was mentioned, and Harry still hadn't recovered from Mr. Weasley's attempt at ‘The Talk’. An attempt that ended with Harry sneaking a Fainting Fancy when Mr. Weasley was distracted. Ron was still banned from making jokes about it.

It was New Year's Eve. Ron had told Harry what to wear and where to meet him, but nothing more about their plans for the evening. Harry reluctantly dressed and Apparated near the hotel where he was to meet Ron. Harry didn't want to go to whatever party someone was hosting in the ballroom. To tell the truth, the only thing he wanted was a night alone with Ron.

The weeks prior had been packed. Family gatherings, where the story of the two of them was repeated ad nauseum. Auror training, when Kingsley had humiliated them by posting pictures of Harry's arse being squeezed by Ron's large hands after he caught them making out in his private bathroom for the third day in a row. Not to mention being bombarded by offers from every gay wizarding publication took up entirely too much time and energy.

Harry entered the lobby to find Ron waiting. Harry's breath caught for a moment as he stared at Ron. He knew his man was fit, but dressed in the deep blue dress robes, Ron was gorgeous.

"Hey, baby," Ron joked as he walked toward Harry. "Are you ready for the big New Year's Celebration? You know what they say. Whatever you're doing at midnight on New Year’s determines how you'll be spending your next year. So, c'mon. Let's get started on our year."

Ron held out his arm for Harry who promptly laughed at his attempt at gallantry. Instead of entering the party "on the arm of his man", Harry twined their fingers together and let Ron pull him along toward the bank of lifts.

"Floor fifteen" Ron requested of the elevator attendant.

"That's awfully high for a ballroom" Harry said quizzically. "You'd think it would have to be lower."

Ron just grinned, rocking back to bounce on his toes.

"Ron, what's going on?" Harry asked. "You're only this eager when you're planning something. Oh, Fred and George aren't going to be here, are they? I'm still not going anywhere near either of them until they tell me how to permanently banish that TOY thing that keeps talking to me in McGonagall's voice."

Chuckling, Ron said nothing. He merely squeezed Harry's fingers and shook his head.

"Fifteenth Floor, Gentlemen," the attendant called out. "Have a Happy New Year."

As the doors slid closed, Ron leaned forward to kiss Harry lightly. "Happy New Year." Ron whispered, tugging Harry down the hall after him. Every few feet, they paused to kiss and caress each other.

Harry was entirely distracted. He barely noticed their surroundings until they stopped in front of an intricately carved door. Ron tapped the handle and the door slowly opened into the sparkling room.

"Ron?" Harry asked as he walked into the hotel room lit with twinkling starlight.

"Well, I figured you'd had enough of other people after this last week. And I kinda hoped, if it's OK with you, that we could just spend New Year's here. Alone." Ron trailed off, looking at Harry hopefully.

"Perfect, Ron," Harry sighed and pulled Ron close for a kiss. Every time their lips met, there was that same spark. Mrs. Weasley sighed and talked about the magic of a couple meant to be. Percy clucked and reminded his mother that static electricity built up in the air more easily discharges across a damp surface. Harry tended to believe Percy's version. But deep down, he still found it romantic.

"Well, I have dinner and there's fireworks later we can watch off the balcony if you want. Or we can go down to a party that really is happening in the ballroom. Or we could…" Ron was cut off as Harry caught his lips again, nibbling on the slightly chapped flesh.

"Not sharing you with a single other person tonight. Tonight, you are mine, Ronald Weasley," Harry purred with a grin. Stepping away, Harry scanned the suite. Finding the open door to the bedroom, Harry wagged his eyebrows, pulling Ron in that direction.

"Mmmm. Hell yes. All yours," Ron moaned, following Harry's deliberately swaying arse to the bedroom. "How do you want me, Potter?" Ron grinned, flinging himself across the bed.

"In every way I can get you," Harry whispered, reaching down to unclasp his robes. Shedding the heavy dress robes, Harry stood beside the bed in naught but his shoes.

"Going for the healthy breeze around your privates, tonight?" Ron asked wolfishly. His eyes scanning the nearly naked, toned body standing beside him.

"I just figured it would make it easier for you to give me a blowjob in the cloak cupboard,” Harry drawled, kicking off his shoes and crawling, naked across the bed to where Ron lay.

"Hi," Harry whispered as he straddled Ron's still clothed hips.

Ron answered by grasping Harry's face in his hands, and pulling him into a kiss. Harry grasped Ron's hands, threading their fingers and pulling them to rest on the bed over his head. Ron moaned into the kiss, thrusting his hips up to grind against Harry.

Harry's head snapped back as he moaned, "Oh, fuck, Ron," as he felt Ron's hard length pressing up through the many layers of clothing.

"That's the idea, Harry," Ron muttered, his voice rough with excitement. "Want you to fuck Ron."

Harry stopped writhing against Ron, staring at him open mouthed. "Really?" Harry whispered. "I'm not sure. I mean – Yes. Show me."

Harry slowly exhaled, relaxing his body along Ron's. He felt Ron shift and heard him whisper a charm. Harry gasped as they were immediately thrust skin to skin as Ron's clothes disappeared.

"I wanted to unwrap that present," Harry teased, latching his mouth to Ron's collarbone to suck and mark Ron for everyone to see.

"No chance right now," Ron said. "I have been waiting for you all day and there's no way I want this to go slow. I'm not giving you an opportunity to tease me."

Ron moaned as he pulled Harry tightly down against him. The delicious friction of two cocks dragging against each other had both men panting in under a minute.

"Fuck, Harry, you have to stop." Ron moaned, pulling Harry's face up. Harry's pupils were blown black with lust. Ron had to repeat himself a few times before Harry understood, nodding his head.

"Want to come with you inside me," Ron said, pulling Harry against him a final time to make his point.

"I don't know how…" Harry trailed off, looking hesitant for the first time since they'd started dating. Harry got kissing. It was the same no matter what gender you were dealing with. Pretty much the same with frotting. Handjobs in the shower and blowjobs in broom cupboards had been so much a part of his fantasy life for so long that part flowed smoothly. Ron said time and again that he was a "natural-born cocksucker". Harry was rather proud of that distinction. Especially when Ron moaned it, stroking his fingers through Harry's hair while burying himself in Harry's throat.

But actual penetration was new to Harry. He didn't want to hurt Ron.

Ron, noticing Harry's hesitation, drew him back into the kiss. "Harry, don't worry, you'll be brilliant," Ron said reassuringly into Harry's mouth.

"Show me," Harry whispered.

Ron spent the next half hour teasing Harry. Ron lay on his back, opening himself up to his lover, showing him how to stroke and prepare him. Harry moaned at the sight of Ron's fingers disappearing into his own arse. Fascinated, Harry trailed his fingers down to the skin of Ron's arsehole stretched tightly around his own fingers.

"Fuck, Harry," Ron gasped as Harry stroked the sensitive skin around his hole. "Need you inside me. Fuck me, Harry."

Ron withdrew his fingers, reaching between them to slick Harry's hard cock with more lubricant. Pulling Harry forward by the hot, hard length of flesh in his palm, Ron canted his hips upward and urged Harry to push in.

"Need you inside," Ron repeated. The demand degenerated into a moan as Harry slid inside in one slick movement.

"Fuck. Gotta stay," Harry panted, stilling his hips as he pressed them as close to Ron as he could.

"Slow. Just…fuuuuk…slow just like that, Harry." Ron's hands stilled Harry's hips as he consciously relaxed around Harry. Ron's cock, which had softened slightly as Harry pushed in, returned to full hardness as Harry began the slight shimmy back and forth of his hips.

Harry leaned forward to kiss Ron, trying to follow directions and not move. When he leaned down to suck Ron's tongue into his mouth, his belly grazed Ron's cock. The hard flesh trapped between them pulled through the trail of hair leading from the base of Harry's cock to his belly button. Ron moaned at the friction along with the feeling of Harry filling his arse and bucked his hips.

This surprised Harry so much that he pulled back quickly before slamming back inside Ron. Ron moaned as he felt the tip of Harry's cock drag along his prostate.

"Fuck me, baby," Ron moaned, with no trace of the humor that usually came with calling Harry "baby". "Want you to fuck me until I can't see straight"

"I thought…fuck…I thought that was the point of my cock in your arse. Doesn't seem particularly straight…shit…to me." Harry laughed, panting against Ron's neck.

"I am obviously not doing my job…ohfuckyesthere…if you can make jokes right now." Ron gasped.

Taking Harry's levity as a challenge, Ron brought one leg up to wrap around Harry's hip, pressing his arse and urging him to move. "Move. NOW." Ron commanded.

Harry moaned as his hips jerked, slowly finding a tempo to their stuttering rhythm. Soon, the pair were sliding against each other smoothly. Ron moaning more loudly with every stroke in, and shouting his pleasure as he pressed his leaking cock against Harry's stomach on every stroke out.

Sooner than he'd expected, Ron felt the tingling warning of impending explosion start warming his bollocks. "Fuck Harry….gonna…faster…oh, Godric, fuck me faster. I’m gonna come," Ron shouted as he worked a hand between their thrusting bodies. Harry beat him to it, and the instant Harry's fingers dragged along the head of Ron's cock, Harry twisted his hips and Ron's orgasm burst out, painting Harry's stomach and his own with his come.

Harry quickly followed as the tight pressure of Ron's orgasm pulled his own out. Harry came quickly and collapsed against Ron's chest, panting for air.

"Fuck…Ron. I'm sorry, I meant to…I mean…Oh fuck, that was brilliant." Harry grinned, kissing his sated boyfriend.

"You have entirely too much energy left," Ron laughed. He rolled Harry to the side after cleaning them off with a muttered spell. Pressing his head against Harry's chest, Ron started to slip off to sleep. "Gonna nap for a while. Then you're gonna do that again, Harry. We have to make sure that wasn't a fluke." Ron yawned, pulling the blanket over their bodies.

"I just have one question for you, Harry. That thing. At the end? Where did you learn that, mate. 'Cause that was brilliant."

"You don't want to know."

"C'mon. I don't really don't mind if you learned it from someone else in bed."

"Alright, just remember, you’ve brought this on yourself." Harry steeled himself. "You know 'The Talk' your father had with me? He had moving diagrams and was just at the point of demonstrating The Twist when I made myself faint."

"Ron?

"Ron, say something."

"My father? He taught you… MY FATHER?" Ron's face flushed as he buried it against the pillows. After a few moments Harry heard his muffled voice asking "So, did dad show you anything else you want to share?"


End file.
